Adoration
by BerriPudding
Summary: Michi Suzume. A strange name for a strange person. Stumbling upon Kira and his friends, she shoes them that there is so much more that a Natural's hurt and pain can cause...


I did this story because I thought that Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny did not really show much of a Natural's view on Coordinators except for Cagalli. In the ending of the OVA,( if u haven't seen it, check out Youtube) everyone who walks away is a Coordinator. The most Naturals are the Extendeds and the few stuck in the spaceship( which one focuses on Kira's friends)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter One-Dead

I am Michi Suzume. That was not always my name. I gave it to myself after the old me died. I will explain. Two years ago, I proudly went by the name of Amare Donn. But I can not anymore. I have changed.

Two years ago, my family was killed after the destruction of Junius Seven. The shattered fragments crushed our Tokyo home, with them inside. My younger sister, Tassia, would have been trying to beat my score on the video games. The youngest, Sequoia, would have been making ' the beautifulest picture ever' to give to me. My oldest sister would be in our room, waiting for me to return. My mother would have been in our small kitchen, fixing dinner as best she could. No one would have been ready to run for their lives. I was out getting art supplies for my sister, having used all of hers up. I survived. I am still deciding if I was lucky or not. Would I have been better of killed as well?

When the fragment, I was close enough to be caught in the blast. When I regained consciousness and was able to drag myself home, needless to say, everything was destroyed. I only recognized each of my family member by the size of what was left of their torso. I did not cry. In fact, I was calm. Carefully I picked a few items that miraculous survived the destruction.

One of Tassia's video game disc.

Sequoia's cylinder container of crayons.

Monica's calligraphy set.

My mother's favourite recipe book.

Next, I clean each person's face with a cloth I had found. Tided them up as best I could. In a nearby lake that had been left untouched, I walked out as far as I could with my youngest sister's body. I hugged her, for this was the last time I would see her in any form. Then I let her go. I repeated this three times more. After, I said a prayer for their souls and let my mind wander about better times.

Five minutes later, I recollected myself. I would grieve more when I was safe and rest. When I was not in such a vulnerable position. Salvaging my own items as well as some of my family's clothing in a knapsack, I prepared to leave. I only turned back to find things that I needed yet forgot. Even when calm, only a heartless person who think of gathering financial items such as bank cards and money when one's family just died. Wrapping the items in my mother's shawl, I turned to leave. Never to look back.

I was stopped by a guard. I do not remember the uniform. The only thing in my mind was 'how did they get here so soon?' They came to help me. Ha, more like recruit me. I had heard, even then, about the Extended Project. I was not supposed to, as a civilian. But how can I not when my father is part of Blue Cosmos? I told them I wanted to stay for a night, to grieve my family.

They continued to search for more people. When I was left alone, for only a moment, I sneaked away. Once I thought I was a good distance away, I broke out into a run. Farther and farther.

After about fifteen minutes, I was tired. Tired both physically and emotionally. I dropped to the ground, as everything that had just happened flew to me. A tear dropped. Followed by another until I could no longer hold it back. I broke down sobbing. Rolling next to a tree, I sleepy looked up. What I wrong to react the way I did? Would it have been better if I cried and went with the soldiers? My last thought was that my life as Amare Donn was over. Dead. Complete.

So how was that? Good or not? Read, review...tell me what you think!


End file.
